Unfinished Drabbles  Toushiro and Rina
by Rina7745
Summary: A collection of drabbles of Toushiro and my OC Rina.
1. First Sight

Drabble 1: First Sight

"Let me guess, Shinigami?" I acknowledged the white haired boy blandly. He turned to look at me, slight surprise in his turquoise eyes.  
>"You can see me?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Mmhmm. I've been able to see you guys for a long time." I chuckled; the concept of not being able to see Shinigami or other spirits seemed foreign to me.  
>"I'm one of Ichigo's friends by the way. I'm guessing you know him." He nodded, his defenses lowering slightly.<br>"I'm surprised I haven't seen you before today If you know Kurosaki." he responded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
>"I go to a different High School then they do." I replied simply, studying him more thoroughly. He was different then Ichigo's other rather loud Shinigami friends, that much I could tell. His odd colored eyes appeared friendly, but seemed distant and hazed; it was difficult to look away from them. The contrast between his tanned skin and white hair made him stand out even more, if that was possible. He also seemed rather young to be a shinigami, appearing no older (or taller) than me.<br>"That white Haori means you're a captain right?" He nodded.  
>"...Aren't you a little young for that?"<br>His irritation was instant.  
>"No. Aren't you a little young to be in High School?" He countered smugly.<br>"I'm fifteen jack-ass. And at least I'm taller than your chibi butt." I said with a smirk. A vein in his forehead throbbed; That seemed to have gotten to him...  
>"You're shorter than me!" He barked back, his face now inches from mine.<br>"Pfft yea. Hair doesn't count chibi!"  
>"I am not a chibi!"<br>"Don't yell at me cause you skipped out on drinking your milk like a good little boy."  
>"Shut up!"<p> 


	2. Disagreement

Drabble 2: Disagreement

"You're not going to talk me out of this Toushiro."  
>"You're being irrational."<br>"And you're being selfish."  
>He immediately stopped in his tracks, put off by my harsh words. I hated these stupid arguments. I sighed and sat down on his bed, patting the space beside me. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose before sitting down next to me. I wrapped my arms around him.<br>"I'm sorry." I mumbled defeated, "The last thing I want to do Is leave you but... I'm just so sick of being a weakling." I finished, frustration clear in my tone. We had been arguing about my impending seclusion training for days, Toushiro constantly insisting that it was unnecessary; why though, I wasn't sure.  
>"You aren't weak." He said with an annoyed sigh, "We were all equally useless in trying to defeat Aizen. You shouldn't be beating yourself up about it." He finished, standing up to stare out of the window at the far side of the room.<br>"I'm not beating myself up. I am fairly new at being a Shinigami after all. I could use the training." I countered, "besides... I think you're the one whose been beating himself up Toushiro-kun." I finished sadly. Beneath that strong exterior and those icy turquoise eyes lied so much guilt and sadness it made my heart ache; I couldn't let him blame himself for my injuries anymore: that's why I needed to be stronger.  
>He turned to look at me, his usually impenetrable walls beginning to crack; It seemed that every time he opened his heart to me it was through sadness.<br>I walked to him, swiftly wrapping my arms around him before he got the chance to blame himself.  
>"It wasn't your fault."<br>"I should have been able to prevent it."  
>"It's all in the past. It doesn't matter now." I soothed, pulling out of our embrace as I began to pull down the top of my shihakusho...<p>

(To show him her scar you perverts  
>...but yea then sex)<p> 


	3. Tease

Drabble 3: Tease

"I love you Toushiro." I whispered stroking his cheek as I stared into his mesmerizing turquoise eyes. "You have no idea how much." I added with a small chuckle. He simply grinned down at me.  
>"That is one thing about you that I will never understand."<br>"I could say the same for you." I countered, parodying him by wearing one of his signature smirks. He laughed softly.  
>"Idiot girl." He whispered as he pulled me closer to him, placing one hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder. Our faces slowly inclined closer to one another; It was as if our lips were magnets, determined to be pressed together. Just before his lips could touch mine I pulled back teasingly, a seductive smirk playing on my lips.<br>"Oblivious boy genius." I taunted back.

(...and then teh smex happens)


End file.
